Lusted Apple,
by Vallor Anemity
Summary: Vampire-Appleblood. Pemburu-Buruan. Mereka memang sangat bertolak belakang. Tapi, bagaimana jika pemburu dan buruan saling jatuh cinta? Melawan kodrat mereka? /"Sejak aku disentuh olehmu, aku bisa mengerti, apa itu sentuhan kasih sayang sesungguhnya..."/-Gempa. [Warn Inside]
1. Reddo sekai

"Khh… ughh… a-aku… a-aku KELUAR!"

PYYAASSHH

"Hahaha… bagus. Anak pintar. Hah.. Ying! Yaya! Cepat bersihkan dia!"

GREEK

"Siap tuan. Mari…"

"Ughh… sakit…"

.

.

.

\- Present –

.

Diclaimer! Boboiboy Animonsta, Malaysia

.

 _LUSTED APPLE,_

.

 **Fanfiction idea story by** : Vallor Anemity,

Coluburation with, **Himekkochii**

.

 **WARNING!** [ **PAIR! Crack pair! Yaoi! Shounen-ai! Adult content! Rape Alert**! **OC Alert**! **OOC Alert**! **R+18**. Kami berdua tidak ingin melihat review **negatif** pada fic ini. ( _Terkecuali untuk KriSar_ ), karena kami berdua hanya menulis apa yang kami imajinasikan. Jika kalian merasa tidak suka, please **Don't read.** Karena kami sudah memberi peringatan sebelumnya. Terima kasih. **]-Himekkochii-Vachii~**

 **.**

 **Pairing** : **Hali x Gempa! Api x Air! Fang x Taufan! Ais x Blaze!**

.

!ENJOY!

.

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

Di sebuah bukit kegelapan, yang jarang terkena hangatnya sinar matahari, terdapat sebuah kastil didalam lembahnya. Pohon-pohon disana berlomba tuk menutupi megahnya kastil tersebut. Membuat area sekitar kastil terlihat sangat gelap dan menakutkan. Manusia tak ada yang berani kesana, binatang pun jarang sekali ingin berhuni di lembah itu. Karena tempatnya yang dikenal bagai 'Dunia Gelap' atau 'Dunia tanpa kehidupan'.

Kastil yang bernama _Vapelion Castle_ itu memang terlihat sangat seram jika kita memandangnya dari luar. Bisa kita nilai dari banyaknya akar-akar pohon yang besar dibagian halaman depan kastil, rumput-rumput kering, pohon kecil yang tak berdaun lagi, benalu dan lumut-lumut yang menyelimuti dinding kastil yang berwarna kecoklatan karena dimakan usia. Semua jendela di kastil itu tertutup rapat karena tumbuhan parasit yang mengikat jendela itu dari luar. Jarang sekali matahari ingin menyapa secara hangat untuk kastil ini. Langitnya saja berwarna _dark violet_ , kastil ini menghadap barat. Membelakangi arah terbitnya matahari.

Vapelion Castle hanya khusus dihuni oleh bangsa vampir. Tak banyak pula para vampir yang ingin tinggal di kastil itu dikarenakan pemimpin Vapelion Castle ini terkenal 'sedikit' tidak ramah serta sombong. Gopal namanya. Ia pemimpin seluruh vampir dari _KamiKaze Gate._ Parasnya begitu menawan, tubuhnya begitu tegap dan atletis, tatapan dinginnya mampu membuat semua perempuan di dunia ini harus rela kehabisan darah.

Kastil itu dihuni oleh empat belas vampir. Keempat belas itu ialah pria semua. Termasuk Gopal. Sementara, ditambah lagi dua orang gadis vampir berumur sekitar 19 tahun yang berperan sebagai pelayan di kastil itu. Namun, mereka hanya melayani seorang manusia di Vapelion Castle.

Manusia?

Iya. Dia seorang manusia. Manusia dengan catatan 'Appleblood' dalam darahnya. Ini bukan garis keturunan, melainkan sudah tertulis jelas disebuah, _Geology Vampire World_. Bahwa hanya ada 3 Appleblood di dunia ini. 'Appleblood' sangat mudah tercium oleh para kaum vampir murni. Banyak vampir yang mengincar 'AppleBlood'. Selain rasanya yang manis seperti apel pada musim semi, terdapat juga nutrisi dan gizi serta vitamin khusus untuk para vampir.

Bagi vampir, mencicipi 'Appleblood' sangatlah susah, walaupun hanya setetes. Karena Appleblood hanya mengizinkan 1 vampir utusan untuk meminumnya terlebih dahulu. Jika vampir lain mencoba meminum Appleblood sebelum vampir utusan, maka vampir itu terpaksa mati. Dan juga, jika mereka meminta izin pada vampir utusan itu, pasti vampir itu tidak rela memberikan mangsanya kepada vampir lain. Dan akhirnya terjadilah bentrok atau pertarungan antar vampir yang mampu menggegerkan dunia ini.

Itu Geologi yang mengerikan memang…

Tersebutlah kisah seorang remaja putra yang sering menjadi bahan 'pelecehan' oleh vampir-vampir disana. Vampir disana sudah tidak ingin meminum darah dari seorang wanita, atau semacamnya. Dikarenakan mereka memang sudah 'belok' atau tidak normal lagi. Namun, jika kau berani menyebut 'gay' atau 'yaoi' didepan mereka, mereka tidak akan segan menjadikanmu sebagai santapan terlezat kedua setelah Appleblood.

Gopal mengisyaratkan agar bergantian jika ingin 'bermain' dengan remaja itu. Gopal tau, remaja itu pasti akan mati jika harus melayani keempat belas pria bernafsu 'aneh' itu secara langsung. Jadinya, Gopal memberikan mereka batasan saat 'bermain'. Yaitu,

 _Satu hari, 2 pria._

Bagi seorang remaja yang seharusnya masih melajutkan sekolah, tentu terdengar begitu berat. Namun demi membayar segala hutang budinya pada pemimpin vampir, dia akan terus berbuat apapun untuknya. Sesuai dengan apa yang ia perintahkan. Remaja itu sendiri juga heran, mengapa bukan Gopal yang meng'rape' nya saja? Padahal, pemimpin vampir KamiKaze itu sendiri kadang suka 'belok' jika diperhatikan dari tampangnya yang ganas.

Suara rintihan pilu terdengar dari salah satu kamar dikastil itu. Rupanya seorang remaja bersurai hitam dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir membasahi pipinya. Membasahkan irisnya yang keemasan serta sprei kasurnya.

"Duuh… Gempachii kesakitan ya? Aku terlalu kencang sepertinya… gommen.." Gadis dengan pakaian seorang suster –di gereja- itu menarik tangannya yang baru memijat pinggang Gempa yang sedikit memar. Sementara gadis dengan pakaian suster berbros bunga dibagian pelipis kanan itu memandang kasihan Gempa yang masih mengatur nafasnya. Tangannya yang lentik membawa sebuah teh hijau herbal masih dengan keadaan hangat.

"Haah.. hah.. ti-tidak apa Ying-San, terima kasih sudah ingin mengobatiku, aku memang merepotkan…" Gempa tersenyum tulus hingga kedua mata lebarnya tertutup. Rambutnya yang masih basah meneteskan air hangat di handuk yang menjadi alas media pengering diatas bantalnya. Kedua gadis itu saling menatap dengan ekspresi sedih.

Yaya meletakkan teh herbal itu disamping meja kecil sebelah tempat tidur megah milik Gempa. Lalu bersimpuh dilantai yang berdekatan dengan posisi tidur Gempa. Gempa masih tersenyum lega. Tatapanya menghadap langit-langit kamarnya, namun masih dengan mata tertutup. Dadanya naik-turun, menandakan bahwa nafasnya masih belum teratur.

Yaya semakin tidak tega melihat Gempa yang selalu tersenyum dibalik kesedihannya itu. Ying pun demikian yang akhirnya terduduk di tepi kasur, menaikkan selimut Gempa hingga menutupi leher jenjangnya.

"Gempa… apakah kamu tidak lelah? Setiap harinya musti memuaskan Oji-san mesum itu… kamu kan masih kecil… belum waktunya lagi." Pijatan lembut pada betis serta tangan Gempa dari balik selimut membuat Gempa bertambah tenang. Gempa menghela nafas panjang lalu menatap santai Ying yang tengah memijatinya.

"Yeaah… kadang ada lelahnya juga sih.. hehehe… tapi, itu belum seberapa lelahnya saat Tuan Muda Gopal yang berbaik hati menolongku. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan kejadian itu."

Yaya menatap bingung Ying, lalu beralih kembali pada Gempa yang nampak memejamkan matanya kembali.

"Bisa tolong ceritakan masa la-lalu mu itu? kami penasaran…"

Diam, hening. Hanya suara gemerisik daun dan ranting yang menghatam jendela kamar Gempa. Ying dan Yaya tersenyum manis mendapati Gempa telah terlelap menuju dunia mimpinya. Dengan usapan lembut dan kecupan sayang di kening Gempa-dari mereka-, kedua gadis itu meninggalkan 'Si Manis' yang sedang beristirahat penuh kedamaian.

"Oyasumi nasai…"

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Ketiga insan itu berjalan perlahan melewati koridor-koridor sedikit 'gelap' karena kekurangan sinar mentari. Bagaimana bisa? Jawabannya mudah, semua jendela di kastil ini ditutup oleh gorden-gorden merah yang tebal. Padahal, sinarnya matahari sudah susah menyinari kastil tersebut, malah mereka semakin menutupi semua celah ventilasi di kastil ini. _KamiKaze Gate_ memang tidak bisa terkena cahaya matahari langsung. Karena dapat membuat penciuman serta pengelihatan mereka berkurang. Gerak cepat maupun kekuatan mereka pun bisa hilang jika mereka terlalu lama berjemur dibawah matahari. Maka, 'menutup semua ventilasi' adalah hal yang tepat agar sinar matahari tak dapat masuk ke kastil ini.

Walaupun begitu, penerangannya juga cukup didalam. Berupa sebuah lampu-lampu _kristal_ yang menggantung dengan anggun di langit-langit kastil. Juga beberapa lilin yang tertempel indah di dinding.

Kedua orang itu mengawal seorang remaja berpakaian yukata –khusus shounen- yang selalu diikat oleh pita putih dibagian pinggul kiri. Kedua tangannya saling menggengam erat. Tangannya yang diikat oleh seutas tali dan digelangi lonceng emas itu bergerak-gerak. Membunyikan gemericik suara merdu dari pergerakannya. Tatapannya menunduk. Bagai sedang meratapi nasibnya yang memang menyedihkan. Langkahnya tak begitu menggema dibanding dua orang dibelakangnya, karena mengingat dia tidak meggunakan alas kaki. Melainkan gelang kaki yang terikat paksa disana.

Gempa, Ying, dan Yaya berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor kastil yang panjang. Tadi pagi, Gempa dipanggil oleh Gopal untuk menemuinya di singgasana istana yang berada di tengah ruang kastil. Ruangan utama.

Yaya memandang sendu Gempa yang sedari tadi terus menunduk. Sementara Ying memandangi Yaya lalu beralih ke Gempa.

"Masih sakit? Gempachii?"

Gempa mengangkat kepalanya lalu tertawa lembut pada Yaya, "Hahaha… iya. Aduuhh.. masih sakit. Tapi tak mengapa… sakit bagian ini sih, tidak begitu menyiksa.. hehe.." lalu kembali menunduk.

Yaya dan Ying saling lempar pandang dengan raut muka sedih. Sebenarnya ada maksud lain di balik tawanya itu. Karena kesannya tak ingin terlalu mengkhawatirkan, mereka bertiga pun kembali berjalan dengan suasana sepi.

Sampai disana, Gempa berjalan sambil terus menunduk sampai berdiri dengan jarak dua langkah dari singgasana. Setelah berdiam selama 5 detik. Gempa langsung bersimpuh dan bersujud hormat kepada Gopal yang duduk -mengangkat kaki- di singgasanannya. Dia terus bersimpuh dengan kedua punggung tangan sebagai bantalan dahinya. Vampir-vampir _KamiKaze Gate_ yang sedari tadi memandangi Gempa penuh nafsu akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Gopal yang sudah berdiri dari singgasananya. Tatapannya yang tajam terus memandangi insan yang sedang bersimpuh penuh hormat itu. "Duduklah. Angkat kepalamu.."

Gempa mengangkat kepalanya lalu duduk masih dengan posisi bersimpuh. Kepalanya masih menunduk. Dia tak berani mendangak sedikit pun. Tangannya gemetar, karena tidak ingin dibilang 'penakut' Gempa menggegam erat tangannya.

"Ada apa Tuan Muda memanggil saya… Gopal Ouji-sama?"

Gopal tertawa mendengar suara formal dari Gempa. Ia pun terkekeh dan terduduk kembali pada singgasana. Kakinya dia lipat, ia memandang Gempa dengan tersenyum miris,

"Tak perlu menunduk. Tatap mataku, Gempachii~" Gempa tak merespon, remaja manis itu terus saja menunduk. Malah kembali bersujud dengan kedua punggung telapak tangan sebagai bantalannya. Gopal yang mulai kesal, akhirnya memutar matanya dan tersenyum kesekian kalinya.

"Kau tidak rindu dengan dunia luar?" Pertanyaan yang mencengangkan. Semua vampir kecuali Gempa membelalakkan mata mereka kaget. Gempa bergumam sendiri. Masih dengan bersujud Gempa mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tentu hamba rindu, dengan dunia luar.. sa-sangat rindu.. Tuan Muda…" Gopal tersenyum licik, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil menunjuk Gempa penuh maksud,

"Kau akan kumasukkan ke Hanaveo Academy. Mungkin kau sedikit terkejut, tapi akademi itu satu-satunya sekolah yang menerima bangsa vampir. Jadi hati-hati lah… kau tidak ingin menjadi mangsa mereka bukan? Apalagi kau sendiri juga benci vampir…"

Kembali dengan ekspresi yang terkejut, Gempa langsung mendangak. Mencari kebenaran dari wajah Sang Pangeran. Dan benar, Pangeran Vapelion Castle itu sedang tersenyum ramah. Senyuman yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan untuk seorang pun di sini.

Gempa mencoba mengulangi perkataan Gopal, "Sa-saya akan kembali bersekolah? Di-diluar kastil ini? Tolong katakan yang sebenarnya Tuan Muda!" Gopal mengganguk,

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak suka berbohong. Asal kau tahu saja, kau hanya dibiarkan bersekolah hingga kelulusan akademi itu. Berapa tahun Hyoko?" Vampir bernama Hyoko itu nampak menaikkan kacamata hitam dipangkal hidungnya menggunakan jari tengah,

"4 tahun Tuan Muda. Hanaveo Academy juga menyediakan asrama khusus bagi para siswanya. Jadi kemungkinan, Gempa-kun akan tinggal di asrama itu. Asramanya dihuni 1 kamar 2 orang. Asalkan Gempa-kun tak sekamar dengan seorang vampir, Gempa-kun akan selamat." Semua vampir kebanyakan mendesah kecewa karena Gempa kini tak dapat memuaskan mereka lagi. Malah Gempa akan sekamar dengan seorang pria lain.

Gempa termangu. Ia sudah memikirkan hal apa saja yang akan ia lakukan ketika keluar dari kastil ini nanti. Dari melihat matahari terbenam, bermain riang, tertawa layak anak-anak seusianya, dan hal yang menyenangkan lainnya. Wajah suramnya kini berubah menjadi wajah manis serta hangat yang membuat seluruh vampir disana meneguk ludahnya nafsu. Gempa tersenyum lebar. Kedua tangannya menggigil tidak sabar. Membunyikan kedua lonceng yang mengelangi tangannya.

"Kapan saya berangkat Tuan Muda?! Kapan? Apakah besok?" Gopal tertawa mendengar suara riang dari Gempa, "Yah.. sekarang kau mesti berangkat. Karena pembagian kelasnya nanti petang. Perjalanannya tak begitu jauh, Ying Dan Yaya yang akan mengantarmu ke akademi itu. Sekarang bersiaplah.."

Gempa berteriak histeris. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia terus berteriak megucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya karena Gopal yang mengizinkannnya untuk kembali kedunia luar yang bebas. Ying dan Yaya mengantar Gempa kekamar lagi untuk berganti pakaian serta menyiapkan barang-barangnya. Sementara Gopal dan vampir lain kembali berdiskusi di tempat itu juga.

Raut wajah vampir-vampir itu terlihat tidak suka dengan keputusan Sang Pemimpin. Mereka pun protes,

"Kenapa dia dibebaskan? Kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi dengannya! Bukankah itu berbahaya bagi nyawanya? Apalagi dia mempunyai 'Appleblood'! bukankah itu menjadi incaran banyak vampir?" Seru vampir termuda. Umurnya baru 21 tahun. Gopal cekikikan mendengar protesan dari kaumnya. Ia menempelkan pelipisnya pada kepalan tangan. Sementara sikunya berpijak di lengan singgasana. Pangeran tiu tersenyum miring, menampakkan gigi taringnya yang tajam dibanding vampir lainnya.

"Haha.. tentu itu yang kuinginkan. Selama dia belum bertemu dengan vampir utusan itu, dia tidak akan bisa disentuh oleh vampir lain. Atau vampir itu akan mati. Kau tenang saja… lagipula.. vampir utusannya terlihat hebat kok. Aku yakin dia aman bersamanya. Jadi, dia akan kembali ke kastil ini dengan keadaan sudah matang. Bagaimana? Kalian pasti puaskan bisa mencicipinya?"

Para vampir berdehem setuju. Ternyata rencana pintar Sang Pemimpin ada benarnya juga. Mereka pun bersorak sorai memuji pemimpin mereka yang berakal cerdik walaupun licik.

"Yaah… mecicipi setetes bolehkan?"

Sosok berpakaian seragam dengan jubah panjang sedengkul dengan nuansana merah-abu-abu itu berjalan penuh kegembiraan. Wajahnya tak henti-henti menunjukkan ekspresi suasan hatinya sekarang. Yang pasti, dia sedang senang sekaligus tidak sabar akan bertemu dunia luar.

Ying dan Yaya turut senang melihat tingkah Gempa yang 90 derajat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Gempa menarik-narik lengan mereka sambil terus berkata, "Ayo! Ayo! Kita harus melihat matahari terbit sekarang!" Kedua gadis vampir keturunan _Highlight Kaze_ itu tersenyum tipis mendengar keinginan besar dari 'Si Manis' yang memang periang serta murah senyum. Mereka pun terus berjalan hingga kembali ke ruangan utama.

Gempa menitip tas tentengnya ke Ying dan kopernya ke Yaya. Lalu berjalan pelan menghadap Gopal langsung. Gopal berjalan mendekati Gempa yang lebih pendek darinya.

Gempa melirik Gopal dengan wajah yang ia tundukkan. Membuat Gopal gemas padanya. Gempa langsung mendangak dan tersenyum untuk Gopal yang membuat Gopal kaget.

"Terima kasih, Onii-chan! Aku terbantu atas semua pertolongan nii-chan!"

Gopal sebenarnya ingin terkejut. Namun, melihat Gempa yang memang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri, ia malah memeluk Gempa erat. Membenamkan Gempa pada dada bidangnya.

"Hati-hati.. Kawaii Outoutoyo… youtsukette…"

"Ha'i." Gempa membalas pelukan itu.

Berpelukan cukup lama, Gempa akhirnya melambaikan tangannya pada semua vampir yang mengantarnya walau sampai ruangan utama. Ying dan Yaya mulai mendorong pintu kastil yang besar itu, Gempa bisa merasakan aura dingin alami dari luar sana. Dengan sedikit mata yang disipitkan, Gempa mencoba melangkah keluar. Matanya terbelalak mendapati ruangan halaman kastil yang 'menyeramkan' itu.

Awalnya Gempa merasa, semua rencananya hancur begitu saja. Setelah mendengar suara tapal kuda yang mendekat, Gempa menoleh kekanan dan menemukan sebuah kereta kuda sederhana yang pastinya dikendalikan seorang kusir didepannya. Ada juga sebuah gubuk atau rumah kecil yang ditarik oleh kuda itu,

"Wahhh.. su-sugoii…!"

Gempa lebih mengutarakan pandangannya pada seorang kusir yang melambaikan tangannya. Pakaian susternya memang membuat dia sedikit kesulitan untuk duduk disana.

"Gempachii~! Sini masuk! Kita sudah mau berangkat!" Mendengar suara Yaya dari dalam, Gempa pun berlari dengan senyuman cerah di wajahnya. Ia pun mendekati kereta itu dan menaikinnya dibagian kusir. Bersebelahan dengan suster berkacamata bulat. Katanya, ingin duduk didepan…

Kuda sudah dipecut untuk berjalan. Gempa mulai tidak sabar dan terus memerhatikan jalanan setapak yang gelap tersebut. Kuda mulai berlari kecil, membuat kereta kuda berjalan sedikit cepat. Angin semilir pagi hari mulai menerpa lembut wajah Gempa. Membuat Gempa kembali menyipitkan mata. Hingga dia melihat ujung hutan yang bercahaya itu. Semakin lama semakin dekat, hingga mereka pun keluar dari dari hutan yang suram itu.

Gempa membelalakkan matanya penuh kekaguman untuk sekali lagi,

"Woo-wooaaahhhh! Su-su.. sugoiiii!"

 _To Be Continued…_

.

.

Haii.. AKU VALLOR ANEMITY dan ini Author HIMEKKOCHII~! W)9

Kami datang dengan hadirnya fic berjudul 'Lusted Apple' ini sangat menyenangkan, karena akhirnya aku bisa mempairing fandom ini. Hei, apa aku terlalu muda untuk membuat fic berrated M? tenang… semua ide dan cerita adalah murni hasil karyaku. Walaupun ada beberapa yang menggambil dari saran Hime-neechan. Sementara bagian-bagian R+18 itu milik Hime-neechan. Dia yang membantuku membuat adengan-adegan _lemonnya_ karena aku memang tidak becus buat hal yang begituan. /namanya juga bocah /dirujak

Hime-neechan berumur 19 tahun. Teman tetangga yang akut fujoshi juga. /disumpel sambal sama Hime-neechan karena kami memang pecinta pairing satu ini, maka kami berkobulurasi membuat fic ini. Nyaahh~ asikk banget dehh…

Hmm… kayaknya jadwal update bisa aku terangkan. Tapi waktu yang gak bisa aku tentukan. Updateku bergantian. Setelah ini, "Handsome police of Blazzingrims" update chapter 2nya. kalau sudah update, baru fic ini kulanjutkan. Jadi seminya berselang-seling. ^^)/

Sekian saja dari saya dan Hime-neechan. Hime-neechan berpesan untuk tidak membaca fic ini jika tidak suka 'yaoi' karena 'yaoi' di fic ini kental sekali(?). Tapi kami juga tak memaksa jika kalian _ngeyel_ mau baca. Selama tidak ada review negatif di fic ini. TERKECUALI TUK KRISAR, itu sangat kami terima! Jika sampai kami menemukan hal yang sudah kami peringat, kami tidak segan menghapus fic ini…

Maaf jika tersinggung, tapi ini demi kebaikan imajinasi milik author dan para pembaca sekalian… *nunduk sama Hime-neechan*

Kritik serta saran dan dukungan dari pembaca sekalian membuat fic ini akan terus berlanjut, So..

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


	2. Orenji no sora

Chapter 2 : Orenji no sora,

.

.

 _Betapa senangnya hati, ketika melihat langit mulai menjingga…_

.

.

Kereta kuda yang baru keluar dari hutan belantara itu, terdengar ramai karena teriakan-teriakan seorang pemuda yang mengangumi keindahan alam diluar kastil. Suaranya bagaikan burung-burung yang berkicau ria dipagi hari, hendak menyambut hangatnya sinar mentari. Senyumannya terpampang jelas diwajah. Mengesankan hatinya yang berbunga-bunga. Tak henti-hentinya ia melafalkan kalimat-kalimat syukur serta kekagumannya akan pemandangan yang baru ia lihat pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya.

Di samping kanan kereta itu adalah pantai. Hamparan biru laut nampak bercakap-cakap dengan suara burung camar yang terbang bebas diangkasa. Desiran ombak pun terlihat seperti bercanda dengan perahu-perahu nelayan yang perkasa. Buih-buih pada hamparan laut biru seperti renda baju seorang puteri. Sementara disamping kirinya, terdapat pemandangan alam berupa sawah yang menghijau, embun yang menempel pada dedaunan dikebun, dan burung-burung yang berakrobat di langit yang cerah.

Pemuda itu menelitikkan setiap pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang. Kadang tertawa, kadang tersenyum, dan ada pula kadang ia mencoba menggapai daun-daun pohon yang kebetulan setara tingginya dengan kusir kuda. Iris keemasanya begitu berkilau terkena pantulan sinar matahari yang semakin mendaki. Kedua gadis berpakaian suster itu hanya bisa melempar senyum mendapati Si Manis yang riang menyapa paginya yang indah.

Seketika pemuda beriris keemasan itu merengek untuk turun dan berniat berjalan kaki saja. Karena tidak tahan akan tatapan memelas dari Si Manis, akhirnya kedua gadis itu pun setuju dan membiarkannya untuk berjalan kaki. Tentu tidak jauh dari pengawasan mereka. Dengan wajah sumringah, ia pun melompat dari kusir dan segera berhamburan mendekati taman bunga yang dikerubungi banyak sekali kupu-kupu. Pemuda itu tertawa lepas mengejar setiap kupu-kupu dalam pandagannya. Kadang ia terjatuh karena melompat hendak menangkap kupu-kupu. Tentu kedua gadis itu khawatir, tetapi ketika melihat wajah Si Manis yang tetap ceria, ia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya bermain sebentar di taman bunga itu.

"Huaahh! Lihat pesawat itu! Pasti mengasyikkan jika bermain diantar awan-awan yang mengumpal…" pikir pemuda itu terus berjalan perlahan di pinggir tebing yang sedikit curam. Tangannya ia rentangkan demi menjaga keseimbangannya. Namun tatapannya terus terpaku pada langit luas. "Gempachii! Hati-hati! Itu tebing lho!" Seru Ying mulai khawatir. Gempa menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Ah ayolah… ini kan pertama kalinya…" Ucap Gempa mengenyel. Yaya yang sedang duduk di kusir sambil menuangkan teh hangat di cangkirnya juga menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar. "Nanti kalau kamu jatuh, kamu gak bisa ketemu orang-orang banyak lho…"

Mendengar kata-kata 'orang banyak' telinga Gempa menaik. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap polos kedua gadis vampir itu, "O-orang banyak? Ap-apakah mereka jahat seperti orang-orang di kastil Gopal Ouji-sama?" Gempa bergidik ngeri. Rasanya dia ingin kabur saja dari sini sekarang. Setelah mengetahui jika ia akan kembali berkeremun dengan 'orang banyak'.

Ying dan Yaya tahu jika Gempa sempat ketakutan karena tidak terbiasa bertemu orang banyak. Tapi, pemuda itu pasti akan merasa nyaman jika dia sudah bertemu dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Kedua gadis vampir itu juga mengerti bila Gempa akan selalu tersenyum dan membuat teman-temannya selalu merasa kehangatannya. Maka dari itu, lebih baik jika Gempa meninggalkan kastil itu untuk sementara. Demi mengejar ilmunya, dan mengganti suasana yang selalu mencekam dirinya.

"Tidak Gempachii… mereka semua seumuran denganmu. Mereka adalah temanmu. Pasti mereka bisa berteman dan bermain denganmu. Yang penting, tetaplah tersenyum, dan selalu berkata baik. Pasti mereka akan menyayangimu.." Tuturan lembut dari Yaya membuat Gempa termenung. Gempa merasa dirinya sudah memiliki kembali semangat untuk segera sampai di _Hanaveo Academy_. Ia menjadi penasaran, seperti apa rupa teman- teman sebayanya. Selama dia dikurung di kastil itu kan, ia hanya melihat orang-orang yang umurnya bukan umur muda. Yang termuda itupun vampir yang menggenakan kacamata hitam dengan gaya khasnya, yaitu menaikkan kacamata menggunakan jari tengahnya.

Gempa tersenyum penuh misteri. Tatapannya menghadap langit. Angin berhembus menyapu wajah dan jubah akademinya. Ying dan Yaya terus menatap Si Manis yang terdiam ditepi tebing. Gempa pun berjalan kembali mendekati kusir kereta kudanya, dan menikmati teh hangat buatan Yaya. "Baiklah.. aku turuti." Ucap Gempa sebelum menyesap tehnya. Mereka pun bersenda gurau disana. Mengalahkan kehangatan sinar matahari yang semakin meninggi.

Kereta kuda yang mereka tumpangi sepertinya sudah mendekati akademi yang dimaksud Sang Pangeran. Bersamaan langit yang mulai berwarna jingga. Iris emas Gempa bertemu dengan warna jingga terang dari langit. Membuatnya terpaku cukup lama. Matahari sudah mulai menenggelamkan dirinya dari balik bukit. Namun, langit tetap menjaga warna jingganya yang mulai menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

"Orenji no sora…" Gumam Gempa sambil terus menatap langit. Ying pun ikut mengadahkan pandangannya pada langit. Sejenak, ia juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Si Manis disampingnya. Namun Yaya segera menghancurkan momen terindah dalam hidup Gempa dengan teriakan yang menandakan mereka sudah sampai.

"Hanaveo Academy! Cepat kemasi barang-barangmu Gempachii! Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai!"

"Ha'i!" Gempa berseru sambil melompat dari kusir dan berlari menuju belakang kereta kuda. Memasuki gubuk kecil yang menjadi rumah kecil yang berjalan. Disitu, Gempa membawakan tas tenteng hitamnya, sementara kopernya dibawa oleh Yaya. Kereta kuda sudah sampai di gerbang akademi terluas di dunia. Pagarnya saja terbuat dari marmer yang harganya tak dapat dihitung. Kereta kuda yang Gempa tumpangi akhirnya berhenti didepan gerbang. Mereka semua segera turun dan mulai memasuki wilayah akademi yang luas. Disana, sudah terlihat 5 orang yang nampak menunggu kedatangan mereka. Orang yang paling tertinggi dan mengenakan jas rapih panjang itu pun tersenyum ketika melihat kedua gadis vampir berpakaian suster itu mendekat. Gempa yang sedari tadi mengadahkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru akademi, hanya bisa berdecak kagum dengan wajah polosnya.

Orang berjas panjang itu mendekati mereka diikuti orang-orang dibelakangnya. Mereka saling menunduk dan bersalaman. Gempa yang tidak tau hanya dapat mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik Ying dan Yaya dari belakang.

"Dengan, Nona Ying dan Nona Yaya?" Tanya pria itu yang diketahui adalah seorang kepala sekolah akademi itu. Ying dan Yaya mengganguk sopan,

"Dengan Pak Kepala Sekolah, Jovien Van Evlio?" Tanya Yaya sopan yang dijawab sebuah anggukan membenarkan dari kepala sekolah bernama Jovien. Mereka pun berbincang sebentar, sementara Gempa tetap memerhatikan setiap sudut akademi barunya itu.

" _Terlihat seperti kastil vampir yang ada didongeng, semoga saja tidak ada vampir sungguhan disini…"_ Oh Gempa, sadarkah kamu? Kepala Sekolah dihadapanmu itu sendiri adalah vampir! Bahkan orang-orang yang menemaninya adalah keturunan ras vampir murni. Yang berarti bisa mencium darah manis dari tubuhmu, akankah kau selamat selama kau tinggal di akademi ini? selama 4 tahun?

Gempa memang sudah dari dulu membenci vampir. Alasannya masih tidak diketahui karena dia belum pernah mengatakan, jika dia benar-benar benci dengan mahkluk peminum darah tersebut. Hatinya terlalu lembut untuk mengatakan hal-hal menyakitkan seperti itu. Demi membuat Gempa betah tinggal di kastil, Gopal pun merahasiakan statusnya. Begitu juga dengan kaumnya. Mereka mati-matian menjaga seluruh hasrat vampirnya untuk meminum darah. Entah itu berburu diluar ataupun meminum darah dari kemasan.

"Kata Gopal Ouji-sama, ada adiknya yang ingin tinggal di asrama Hanaveo Academy. Apakah anak itu yang akan tinggal?" Tanya kepala sekolah lembut. Ying dan Yaya pun menyingkir yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan Gempa dibalik punggung mereka. Gempa yang sadar akhirnya menatap depannya.

Iris emasnya bertemu dengan iris merah menyala dari Sang Kepala Sekolah. Pemuda yag berdiri disebelah pak kepala dengan pakaian sama seperti Gempa, namun hanya mengancingkan jubah akademinya dibagian atas dengan lambang ombak putih yang sedikit berwarna biru dilambang itu. Sabuk yang seharusnya menyatukan jubah itu, ia lepas. Wajahnya tak begitu terihat karena tertutupi oleh topi birunya yang dipakai terlalu menunduk. Tapi nampak pemuda itu menyenggol sedikit lengan Pak Kepala. Yang membuat pria itu mengganguk kecil.

Ying mengisyaratkan Gempa untuk memperkenalkan diri, "Ah.. iya. Watashiwa Gempa desu." Ucap Gempa sambil menunduk. Pak Kepala Jovi tersenyum dan ikut menunduk, diikuti keempat orang dibelakangnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Gempa-kun.. anda bisa mulai tinggal di asrama sekarang. Biar Ais dan Fang yang mengantarmu kekamar. Nah, Nona Ying, Nona Yaya, mau berbicara sebentar lagi dengan Gempa-kun? Sebelum jadal makan malam dimulai."

Ying dan Yaya segera menghadap Gempa yang tingginya tak melebihi telinga mereka. Gempa mendangak, menatap dalam pasang mata merah kekuningan mereka. Seketika mata Gempa berair, langsung saja Gempa menghamburkan pelukannya dan terisak kecil dalam dekapan mereka. Ying dan Yaya hanya tersenyum masam sambil mengusap lembut punggung pemuda itu.

"Jaa nee, Gempachii… belajarlah yang rajin. Jangan nakal di akademi ya! Jadilah anak baik." Ucap Ying mengusap surai hitam Gempa. Gempa mendangakkan kepalanya menatap wajah gadis vampir itu bergantian. Air mata masih membasahi pipinya yang sedikit _chubby_. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti merasa gemas.

"A-arigatou atas semua bantuan serta kasih sayang Ying-san dan Yaya-san… tanpa kalian, Gempa pasti tak bisa tumbuh besar sampai sekarang… hiks, Arigatou gozaimas…" Ucap Gempa sedikit tersendat-sendat oleh isak tangisnya. Membuat semua orang disana ikut-ikutan murung mendengar suara pilu dari Si Manis.

Ying dan Yaya melepas pelukan mereka. Yaya nampak meraih sesuatu dari tas kecil yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana berwarna putih dengan motif polkadot merah muda. Yaya menarik sebuah benda yang berperan sebagai aksesoris kepala.

"Ini untuk Gempachii… maaf tidak jika tidak sesuai selera.. tapi Ying-san dan aku sudah membuatkan ini untuk kenang-kenangan dari kami… semoga suka…" Yaya mengulurkan benda itu. Gempa menerimanya sambil menatap intens benda itu.

Sebuah topi hitam dengan corak tanah keemasan dibagian samping, dan lambang tebing tanah yang bersatu dibagian belakang. Gempa mencoba memakai topi itu. Pertama kali, ia memakainya lurus kedepan. Merasa tidak nyaman, ia pun segera membalikkan topi itu. ia suka gaya topi terbalik seperti ini! Gempa segera tersenyum lebar seraya menghapuskan air matanya.

"Arigatou Gozaimassu Onee-chan!" Ying dan Yaya tersenyum mendengar Gempa memanggil mereka dengan sebutan 'kakak'.

Ying dan Yaya pun berjalan keluar akademi. Tentu sambil dengan tangan terlambai. Membalasi lambaian pemuda manis itu. Akhirnya mereka pun hilang ditelan kabut sore. Kepala sekolah sudah pamit duluan meninggalkan mereka dan meminta para 'Pengurus Akademi' untuk mengantar murid baru itu ke kamarnya. Sepanjang perjalan, Gempa diajak berputar-putar mengelilingi sekolah sebelum jadwal makan malam dimulai. Kedua kakak kelas -dari keempat kakak kelas- itu nampak ceria menyambut kedatangan Gempa. Mereka terus saja menunjukkan kelebihan-kelebihan akademi ini dan beberapa akrobat-akrobat kecil yang membuat Gempa tertawa sekaligus berdecak kagum. Sementara kedua kakak kelas yang sedikit 'dewasa' itu hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah mereka yang kekanak-kanakkan.

"Nee, nee Gempa-kun.. lihat ini! Ini disebut, bola api~!" Seru kakak kelas bertopi merah menghadap keatas. Tudung akademinya ia kenakan. Sama seperti kakak kelasnya yang menggunakan topi berwarna biru laut. Ditangannya ia memunculkan sebuah bola api besar, dan menendangnya ke udara. Kedua mata emas Gempa berkilau melihat bola api yang sedang dijugling dengan lihai oleh kakak kelas itu. "Ais~! tangkap!" Bola itu ia oper ke pemuda bertopi menunduk. Sementara yang dipanggil hanya menatap bola api yang mengarah padanya dengan kecepatan super.

"A-awas!" Seru Gempa panik. Ia sudah menutup matanya duluan takut. Tubuhnya gemetar, ia tidak tega melihat apa yang telah terjadi.

"Hanya segini kekuatanmu? Blaze?" Gempa mendangak, kali ini Gempa dikejutkan oleh kakak kelasnya yang bernama Ais itu membekukan bola itu dalam bongkahan es.

"Wh-whoa! Su-sugoi!"

Ais mencairkan esnya yang membekukan bola berapi itu. Sebelum bola itu terjatuh ke tanah, Ais sudah menendangnya kearah lapangan bola disebelah kiri koridor yang mereka lewati. "Main bola di koridor, memiliki pelanggaran. Namun pelanggaran ini harus berurusan diatas kasur jika kau yang bermain. Kau akan merasakannya nanti malam…" ucap Ais menyeringai licik. Blaze hanya bisa pundung di sudut koridor. "Aku kenaaa…." Gerutunya pelan.

Gempa hanya memadangi kedua kakak kelas bertopi itu dengan tatapan bingung. Sampai pemuda –yang diyakini kakak kelas- bertopi miring dengan wajahnya yang selalu ceria menepuk bahu Gempa hingga Gempa tersadar dari lamunan. "Ayo kita kekamarmu! Sebentar lagi makan malam bersama di _NightCafe_. Nanti kau akan diantarkan oleh teman sekamarmu. Pokoknya abaikan saja mereka…" Pemuda bertopi miring itu merangkul santai Gempa yang umumnya lebih kecil. Gempa hanya mengganguk polos tanpa tau apa-apa sama sekali.

Setelah lama berjalan, mereka sampai disebuah ruangan yang memiliki pintu tidak begitu lebar, apalagi besar. Terbuat dari kayu pinus, dan gagangnya yang dicat keemasan. Pemuda bersurai ungu gelap, membuka pintunya bersamaan dengan wajah Gempa yang menunjukkan kepuasan sekali lagi.

"Hee! Su-Sugoi… i-ini kamarku?" Ucap Gempa takjub sembari memasuki kamarnya, dengan tangan kanan menarik koper. Gempa berputar-putar melihat-lihat setiap sudut kamarnya. kamarnya tak begitu luas, namun terasa hangat. Perapian terletak didekat jendela, jendela berukuran sedang tertutupi oleh gorden merah yang menujukkan kemewahaan, dua kasur _single_ berdiri disetiap sisi ruangan. Berselimut sederhana tapi lembut. Kamar mandi berada dibagian utara. Sementara kamarnya menghadap timur. Satu lemari kayu besar terdapat di sebelah kasur yang masih tertata rapih. Tandanya, kasur itu ditempati oleh Gempa sekarang.

Sederhana tapi hangat. Ini yang selalu diharapkannya saat dikastil. Sementara dikastil para vampir itu sendiri memang terkesan sangat mewah, tapi dingin dan menyeramkan. Gempa benci itu. Sangat benci.

Pemuda bertopi miring yang dipanggil 'Taufan' itu menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, "Duuh.. mana sih anak itu? masa teman baru tidak disambut.. memang dasar dingin.."

Pemuda bersurai landak ungu yang dipanggil 'Fang' menatap Taufan santai, "Memang dasarnya begitu… sudahlah, palingan dia lagi latihan diluar. Nanti juga datang sendiri… oh ya, Gempa-kun bisa kami tinggal dulu? Nanti ada teman sekamarmu," Fang melirik jam digital yang melingkar dipergelangannya, "Jam 8 nanti akan ada makan malam. Tolong datang ke NightCafe ya? Maaf tak bisa mengantarmu karena kami masih ada urusan untuk keperluan akademi ini. Maaf ya?" Gempa menggaguk sembari tersenyum manis,

"Ha'i, Simpaisenatte kudasai, senpai!" Gempa melebarkan senyumannya hingga membuat mereka ikut tersenyum. Taufan dan Blaze mendekati Gempa lalu memeluknya akrab. Gempa awalnya kaget, tapi merasa mereka sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri, Gempa membalasnya.

"Duuhh~ Gempa-kun aku panggil Gempachii saja ya? Kamu manis banget soalnya~" Ucap Taufan mencubiti pipi chubby milik Gempa gemas. Gempa tertawa cekikikan karena merasa geli, "Itu panggilan Gempa waktu di kastil… panggil saja Gempa sesuka senpai.."

Blaze teringat mereka semua belum berkenalan, Blaze pun memulai duluan, "Oh iya, kita belum kenalan, Watashiwa Blaze desu." Yang lain pun ikut menyahut,

"Ais desu."

"Fang desu."

"Taufan desu!"

Gempa tersenyum cerah sambil megulurkan tangannya mencoba menggapai satu persatu tangan mereka.

"Yoroshiku!"

"Hajimemashite!"

.

KLEK. Pintu kamar Gempa tertutup setelah keempat kakak kelasnya itu pergi. Masih dengan tatapan kagum, Gempa mencoba mendekati jendelanya yang masih rapih tertutup oleh gorden kemerahaan. Jari-jari mungilnya menarik salah satu sisi gorden, membuat ia bisa jelas melihat hutan gelap disana. Tapi, irisnya malah terpaku pada bayangan seorang pemuda dengan gaya _topless_ nya. Otot-otot perut maupun dadanya begitu kencang. Bahkan peluh yang membasahi tubuh maupun rambutnya, membuat semburat merah tipis pada pipi chubby Gempa.

Pemuda itu nampak sehabis berlatih perang. Pemuda itu menghapus keringat yang membasahi dahinya. Semakin membuat Gempa tak tahan menahan rona merah pada wajahnya. "Ah.. ke-kenapa dia…"

Pemuda itu seketika menoleh kearah kanan. Dimana Gempa sedang mengintipnya dibalik jendela. Gempa tentu kaget, tapi dia tidak mempunyai rasa takut dan terus memandangi irir merah delima pemuda itu yang menatap tajam sekaligus bingung padanya. Pemuda itu meraih seragamnya yang ia letakkan di rerumputan. Sambil berlari, pemuda itu memakai topi hitam-garis merahnya. Gempa yang kecewa hanya menatap arah lari pemuda itu yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan sayunya. Masih dengan semburat tipis di pipi, ia kembali menutup gordennya. Melirik jam dinding yang berada diatas pintu kamar. Dan melangkahkan kakinya berniat keluar kamar. Karna memang jarum jam menujukkan pukul setengah delapan. Jadi ia berniat akan pergi ke NightCafe duluan saja. Siapa tahu, ada yang bisa mengantarnya kesana.

Ketika ia keluar dan kembali menutup pintu, ada segorombol para siswi akademi yang terlihat _sexy_ menggunakan jubahnya yang berbagai ragam modif. Salah satu siswi itu melihat Gempa yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan polos. Membuat siswi itu memekik gemas. Ia mendekati Gempa pelan-pelan, takut Gempa akan merasa terancam. Siswi itu menundukkan tubuhnya, dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada lutut, ia tersenyum manis didepan Gempa. "Waah~ murid baru ya? Ingin pergi ke NightCafe juga.. Kawaii outoutoyo?" Siswi lain pun ikut mengerubungi Gempa. Ada yang memekik, ada yang berteriak histeris dan ada yang senyum-senyum padanya.

Gempa sebenarnya ragu akan suara berisik yang mereka buat. Namun, melihat wajah cantik dan baik di siswi itu, Gempa teringat pesan dari Yaya,

" _Tetap tersenyum, dan berkatalah dengan baik.. pasti mereka akan menyayangimu.."_

"Iya nee-chan! Saya mencari café itu! Apa nee-chan tau tempat itu?" semua siswi yang mengerubunginya berteriak histeris. Mereka langsung mengambil gambar Gempa yang tersenyum imut layaknya anak kecil.

"Dia lucu banget! Cocok jadi pasangannya Kiriya-kun!"

"Eh.. enak aja~ dia tuh punya Mile-san!… gyaah~ cocok banget!"

"Dia kan bertopi! Cocoknya sama Hali-kun lah!"

Duh, lupa. Mereka adalah siswi _Fujoshi akut_ di akademi ini…

"Hey kalian semua! Minggir dari kamarku! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Semua siswi fujo itu dan Gempa menoleh ke asal sumber suara. Gempa melebarkan matanya terkejut melihat pemuda bertopi hitam garis merah itu mendekatinya. Semua siswi itu segera menyingkir dan mundur, mencoba melihat adegan-adengan _pandangan pertama_ dari OTPbaru mereka.

Iris keemasan Gempa bertemu dengan iris merah delima pemuda itu cukup lama. Gempa tak bisa menahan rona merah pada pipinya melihat wajah pemuda itu yang basah karena keringat. Apalagi tatapan dinginya yang seolah-olah menembus otaknya.

"Kau murid baru? Sekamar denganku?" Tanya pemuda itu dingin. Gempa masih terus terpaku pada iris merah delima pemuda itu. Mata emasnya menyiratkan ia sedang menemukan sesuatu dalam lubuk hati paling dalam. Sekarang bibir ranumya nampak gemetar membaca suatu kalimat yang di yakini,

"Wa.. watashiwa… Su.. su.."

.

 _To Be Continued…_

 _._

Halilintar : Kenapa kami ditinggal disini juga? Author satu ini males banget nyambut readersnya deh.. padahal fic sebelah juga ditinggal, masa disini kami ditinggal?

Gempa : Sudahlah Hali-kun.. kita saja yang menyambutnya..

Halilintar : Malas ah. Kamu saja!

Gempa : Terserah deh… baiklah.. Hai Para readers Lusted Apple,! Bagaimana dengan chapter dua ini? Sudah merasa puas? Maafkan karena bukan Vachii yang menyambut kalian karena beliau sibuk dan katanya tidak sempat kesini.. ^^|| karena tidak ada apa-apa yang ingin ia sampaikan, maka sekian dari Gempachii.. semoga terhibur dengan chapter 2 ini! ^^ _Staytune yach_!

Halinlitar : Kritik dan saran serta dukungan, membuat cerita ini akan terus berlanjut. So,

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
